SuperBoy And The Evil Electronics
by KottaKitty
Summary: SuperBoy is hogging the TV and Kid Flash devises an unknowingly evil prank to move the clone. poor KF, he doesn't know what hes got him self in to! please read and review!


**SuperBoy And The Evil Electronics**

((Hay! This is two-shot (maybe more… not sure yet) based on my story "These Things Happen" chapter 3 to be exact :) (Please feel free to check it out ^^)I hope you like it! All mistakes are mine and I don't own Young Justice :3

OH! And characters might be a little OOC… but that's because I have trouble watching young justice on the Internet… but I haven't got to worry about that much longer because! Young justice is going to be on English TV on Monday! :D I literally cried when I found out XD))

00000000000000

_**"What about when he told SuperBoy that all electronic things are actually evil robots?"**_

_**"Of course! Supes cut off the entire mountain's power to stop the robots!"**_

00000000000000

Wally was sat on the sofa next to SuperBoy. He was so bored but there was absolutely nothing to do! And SuperBoy wouldn't change the channel from his favourite show "the static", which is just the interference from satellites!

Wally knew that if he took even one more second of the little black and white dots or the "shhhhhh" noise he'd go crazy and whack his head so hard on a wall the wall would break! So the speedster did some speedy thinking and thought of a brilliant cure for his boredom and "the static".

With a sly grin on his face Wally slid over to SuperBoy and rested his arm on the top of the sofa above SuperBoys head. This didn't phase the clone though; his eyes were still glued to the screen.

The red head rolled his eyes then said in a distressed tone "Supes. Have you herd?"

SuperBoy didn't move an inch (other than his mouth) and asked monotonously "what?"

"Well, just that I heard we are all in danger~"

That got the clones full attention.

"What!" he asked again worried about what the speedster meant.

Wally's plan was working just the way he thought it would, "so far so good" he snickered in his head before answering a concerned SuperBoy out loud,

"Yes, you see all electrical items are eventually going to turn in to crazy evil robots!" the speedster exclaimed. "I would try and stop it myself but I just cant… Robins in Gotham, so I need your help!"

SuperBoy nodded apprehensively. "What do I have to do?" he questioned ready to do anything.

"Its simple, if you see anything that runs on electricity acting wired, like making noises and stuff you gotta stop it!"

"I'm on it!" the clone was gone in an instant.

Wally lent back and kicked his legs out on to the coffee table in front of him, picking up the TV remote and switching the channels.

"And that's how you get the TV off SuperBoy~" he chuckled in his head.

0000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile SuperBoy was looking for miss Martian, he had to warn her of the crazy evil robots. He found her in the kitchen, trying (but obviously going to fail) to make pasta.

"Oh, hello Conner!" she said with a smile as she flipped the switch on the new kettle to boil some water for her pasta.

"Hi, Megan you have to listen, Wally just told me that-" his attention suddenly got caught by the kettle… the last kettle got broke during a food fight between robin and Kid Flash last week. This new one was a lot different, it bubbled vigorously causing it to shake. SuperBoy glared at "it's a evil robot!" he concluded boisterously.

"What do you mean?" Miss Martian asked extremely puzzled

"Wally, he said that-" the clone started but then the kettle began to whistle loudly once again catching his attention. He grabbed the kettle, the boiling heat emitting from it not phasing him at all, and pulled it straight off the plug leaving a few sparking wires behind. He then threw it on the floor with his amazing strength and caused it to smash on contact with the floor, thus causing its boiling contents to spill all over the tiled floor.

Miss Martian jumped up and hovered over the boiling water

"C-Conner! Calm down what are you doing!" she questioned furiously, in slight shock at what the clone had just done.

"It was gonna hurt you!" he explained pointing to the shattered remains.

"Huh?" she tilted her head to the side and hovered over to SuperBoy then put her hands comfortingly on his shoulders. "I think you need to talk to BlackCannery"

"But that will waste time!" he exclaimed and dashed off again. Leaving M'gann alone and very, very confused…

"He said something about Wally…" she mumbled and ran her hand through her hair "I wonder what he's done now" then she flew away leaving the remains of the event that occurred for the next person to tidy up.

0000000000000000000000000

M'gann found Wally in front of the TV laughing way to hard at each joke, she tapped him on the shoulder and smiled politely. Wally turned and as soon as he noticed it was her; a big cheesy grin appeared on his freckled face.

"Heeeeyyyy~ What's cookin' good lookin'?" he said trying (and failing) to sound smooth.

M'gann giggled awkwardly at the bad pick up line

"Well it was pasta, but then Conner burst in and smashed the kettle… he said it was going to hurt me! You want too explain what you've done?" the young Martian demanded while resting a hand on her hip.

Wally burst in to a fit of laughter, "M-man! I didn't think he'd take it _**THAT **_seriously!" he cackled holding his gut.

Miss Martian got very angry very quick after he said that

"What did you tell him?" She asked sternly shooting him a bit of a glare.

The speedster gulped noticing how annoyed the green girl sounded.

"Oh well just that …"

"In non-speed talk please."

"Uggg fine! I'm only telling you because you're so beautiful you know" he winked at her only earning a full on death glare back.

"Whoa calm down its no biggie!"

Suddenly all the power in the mountain shut off.

Wally face palmed.

"Okay… _**NOW**_ it's a biggie…"

00000000000000000

((End part one! :D

Wally's a little evil isn't he?

I know people want me to update these things happen, but its good to have a break and write something lighthearted XD

Any way I hope you liked it and more will be on the way soon hopefully :)

Thanks for reading :D please review!))


End file.
